When She Wakes
by ShirleyTemple24
Summary: Michelle's fears of losing Tony again strike her one night. Post-Day 4. Oneshot.


_A/N: This is post-S4 and I figured Michelle would still be dealing with all the stress of her and Tony's times apart and the risks and threats their relationship had had all that time before leaving CTU. Also, Michelle was so clingy to Tony at the end of Day 4; I think she'd definitely have a desperate attachment to him that would be around for a while._

_I randomly wrote this from an idea I got a while back. I didn't know exactly how I wanted to portray the beginning, but I just started writing and this is what came out. I'm still very green with actiony and intense type stuff even when it's minor, so I don't know how well this actually works. I adore comforting!Tony, so I think if the beginning isn't all that great, hopefully the end will redeem it. With that said, here it is… Hope you enjoy!_

**When She Wakes**

Michelle felt the coolness from the air conditioning on her skin, yet she was hot. She was sweating, in fact. She was too incoherent to form a thought and didn't know where she had just been or where she seemed to be now. She tried to put together some sort of idea or explanation of what was going on as she wrestled with the sheets she hadn't realized she was engulfed in. Something felt off. Something felt uncomfortable.

Another attempt at coherence passed her again like a truck flying by on the highway as she slowly began to see and feel things around her..

Jack was staring at her, his eyes wider than she'd ever seen. "Michelle!" he yelled at her, inoffensively. They were in a crisis situation, she knew that much from the way he looked at her, the way he was acting so apprehensive and on edge. But his eyes weren't angry at her. He looked scared, and even... sorry. It frightened her. "Michelle! Are you getting this?"

Michelle blinked twice fast and brought her hand to her forehead. "Wh- what? What am I getting?"

"Michelle, Tony's down! Are you not hearing what's happening over Comm.?"

Michelle's breath stopped at the mention of Tony and her hand flung up to her ear. The communication device appeared where her hand went and she felt for it anxiously with her fingers.

"Hello?" she tried to communicate to whoever was on the other side, beginning to panic. What was all this? She looked around for the first time since seeing Jack.. She was at CTU.

"Hello? Does anyone copy?" she tried again in a firm, but unsure tone, her lungs beginning to constrict in her chest. What was she doing here? Why wasn't Tony with her? Wait, Jack said he was down? He was out in the field?

Gunshots resonated through her ear, making her wince, and a sob-like sound escaped her mouth unexpectedly. "What's going on?" she shouted, louder than necessary, desperately trying to get answers, to find some explanation for what was happening.

She looked around for Jack, but he was no where to be found. In fact, everything was blurry and lopsided. She felt like she had no control over her body as she tried forcing her legs to move, to run and find someone's help. Her head spun at what she was hearing.

A husky voice came through her earpiece, "Agent Almeida has been shot in the crossfire. Get a medic here now!"

Michelle's eyes expanded and her knees buckled. She felt pain course through her body and sucked in a sharp, painful breath, having no ability to exhale. Words couldn't form on her lips. What the hell was going on? "Why was Tony in the field?" she questioned more harshly than she meant to, but mostly out of worry and confusion. 

Jack's voice echoed across her ears, "You sent him out there, Michelle."

What was this? She would never do that! She did not send her husband out into the field. He was her superior anyway, wasn't he? He was supposed to be. He should be.

Jack suddenly appeared in front of her again, his eyes even wider than before. "Michelle, order a medic over now!"

She tried to speak. She wanted to scream. When that didn't work, she wanted to run and find him herself. But still she couldn't make a sound and paralysis continued to overtake her. As frustration pierced through her, tears began to sting at her eyes. Why couldn't she do anything? Why was Tony gone?

Expletives, uttered in Jack's voice, echoed around her. "Hurry up! We're losing him!"

Michelle's stomach sunk lower than she thought possible. _Noooooo!_ she wanted to scream.

Suddenly Jack appeared in front of her, trouble apparent in his eyes. It was raspy and barely audible, but she used every ounce of power she had to say something. "Jack?"

Her heart shattered like thin glass into a million pieces, cutting up the inside of her chest as he looked at her, penetrating her with dejection before he even spoke. "Michelle, I'm.. I'm so sorry. It's too.. It's too late now..."

Her head whipped from side to side as she looked around for some answers, for some solidity. Like a ton of bricks, Jack's words finally clicked. What was he saying? Did Tony...

All of her worst fears shouted at her fiercely, frightening images and awful memories ripping up her head. She felt like she was going to vomit. She tried to breathe, but found it nearly impossible, as she began to rationalize with herself the best she could. Her fears were just that, fears. They weren't actually being lived out. No, they couldn't be. Tony was hers and she couldn't lose him. But the sound coming from the other side of Comm. didn't seem to agree.

Loud noises exploded before the same husky voice sounded in her ear again, "We couldn't save him." Devastation and regret filled his words. "The medics didn't arrive and he couldn't hold on. Tony's dead."

The words were like a gunshot to Michelle's chest and her voice instantly returned to her in the form of a loud, screechy, wretched scream, "Nooo! Tony!" Sobs escaped her and she shook uncontrollably, screaming again. A familiar pain and shock entered her body and senses. Her eyes felt like rubber and her limbs suddenly turned to noodles. Stabs of pressure hit her violently as her mind gave up the strength to even think another thought.

A flash of light blinded her before she saw Jack again, shaking his head in distress. Her mouth just hung open as he spoke. "I'm sorry Michelle. He's gone."

She watched him divert his gaze and followed it. Her eyes landed on Tony - a motionless, emotionless Tony - and she reached for him aggressively, throwing herself at him and clutching onto his bloody shirt.. Her scream came loudest and most gut-wrenching this time as she clawed at his body. "Nooooo!"

****************************

Tony's eyes flashed open at the sound of a sharp, terrifying shriek in his ear. "What the-"

He sprung upright to find Michelle's eyes fling open suddenly, just as the sound ended. Her hands were clutching onto his shirt painfully tight and she wore a look of horror he'd never seen on her before. His heart stopped at the shock and he grabbed her sweaty body, pulling her up close to him. "Michelle, what the hell's going on? What's wrong?"

She shook like crazy in his arms, not settling down at all right away. It seemed that she was still surveying the situation, trying to figure out what was happening, what she was doing. It had obviously been a nightmare, but her reaction was so disturbing, Tony felt scared to death for her. "Michelle?"

Michelle's breathing was quick and short, but heavy - almost hyperventilation - as she seemed to get a grasp of her surroundings. She looked at Tony, tear-stained cheeks shining through the moonlit room, and threw her arms around him. "Tony!" she gasped, a mixture of anxiety and relief coloring her voice.

Her face buried into his chest, sweat and tears making his thin t-shirt stick to his body. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed circles into her back. He brought his hand to the back of her head, gripping a handful of curls as he breathed into her hair and kissed it tenderly. "Shh, it's ok, sweetheart. I got you, I got you. I'm right here."

He tried comforting her, rocking her ever so slightly as she continued to grip onto him for dear life. Finally after a minute or so, her shaking and sobs subsided and she lifted away from him just enough to meet his eyes.

"What happened, baby? Was it a dream?" He knew the answer, but he asked anyway, attempting to slowly console her back to reality.

She nodded her head while sniffling a few times. "We were at CTU.. _I_ was at CTU... You were out in the field and you needed help, but I- I couldn't.. And then you.. you-"

Another sob suddenly fell out of her before she could finish the sentence. She didn't have to. Tony knew exactly how the dream ended. He began consoling her again, wiping his thumb under her eyes and continuing to hold her close against him. "Hey, it's ok. I'm here. It was just a dream. Everything's ok now."

She hesitantly nodded as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly, tasting the saltiness of her tears and sweat. He noted that her fingers were still clutching his back. She seemed to also notice this at the same time, appearing to be slightly embarrassed, but too desperate and shaken up to care. He let her lie against him in silence for a bit while she relaxed and gained back her composure.

When she spoke again her words were raspy and weak. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Michelle, don't be sorry.."

"I was so scared, Tony." Her voice was shaky again and barely above a whisper as she said this.

He saw her eyes through the dark air. They were glossy and deep and dug into him like her fingernails did. His heart broke for her and the realization that these nightmares would inevitably come to her now, due to the near death experience he'd had while they were still working at CTU a couple months ago. The fact that they had been apart for so many months before that probably made the dreams even worse. But they were together now. He was there for her.

"Michelle, it's all over now. We're together, safe. There's nothing to worry about anymore. I'm right here." He kissed her damp eyes, and then her cheekbones, before reaching for her lips again.

"I know," she whispered to him when he pulled back, finally letting go of his back and bringing her hands to his. She kissed his fingers and pressed them against her face. "I missed you so much. I don't ever want to come that close to losing you again."

Tony shook his head as he grabbed her again and pulled her into his arms so her back was positioned comfortably against him. "You won't, sweetheart. I'm yours forever now. I'm not going anywhere." He planted more kisses into her hair.

She snaked her arm around his waist and turned into him, moaning happily into his skin. "Good."

She stuck kisses on his chest, collarbone, and neck for the next minute, obviously still reluctant to give up too much contact with him and wanting as much of him as she could possibly get.

After finally settling down completely, she spoke again, quietly, but with a whole voice, while drawing circles around his belly button with her finger. "You know, forever's a long time, sweetheart."

"Huh?" Tony gently raked his fingers across her bare arm.

"You said that you're mine forever. Do you think we can put up with each other that long?" He felt her smile against him before she looked up and met his eyes mischievously.

He looked at her and chuckled breathily, relieved and happy to see she was back in a state where she felt comfortable to tease. "Well you're stuck with me, 'cause there's no way I'm letting ya go."

She squeezed him tighter and kissed his lips. "I know." Her eyes were filled with emotion now as they met his again. She spoke to him intimately, her voice thick. "I love you so much."

He pressed his lips on her forehead, letting them stay there for a while before responding. "I love you too. So much, sweetheart."

It wasn't long before she fell back asleep, still snuggled against him. He watched her breathe, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her eyes seemed peaceful now and he was glad for that. As he brushed curls from her face softly, he whispered words into her head, only for his benefit, knowing she wouldn't hear them. "I love you, Michelle. More than you can imagine... Gosh, I love you." Now he found _himself_ clinging onto _her_.

His eyes began to grow heavy and he surrendered to sleep as badly as he wanted to stay awake for her, in case she woke up again. But he would be there when she woke up.. For the rest of his life he would be there, by her side, when she woke up.

_Reviews are always nice. ;) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
